War against Skynet
by Supreme Commander
Summary: Five Years after Skynet launched nukes against humanity a Resistance Force on the East Coast made from a Paramilitary Organization called Hydra lead by a person who knew about J-Day and have prepared for it. this story will focus mostly on the East Coast with some on west and Midwest and over seas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Terminator doesn't belong to me**

 **Author Note: This is my version of the War against Skynet set mostly on the East Coast but with some interaction with John Connors Tech-Com unit. This is my first attempt at a Terminator fanfiction story. This is taken from the aftermath of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, the T3 books, Terminator Salvation and the Terminator Salvation books with some things from the original timeline depicted in Terminator and T2. Hope you enjoy the story please leave a review, favorite or follow. Thank You.**

 **Intro**

 **Four years after Judgment Day a secret organization called Hydra later in the war they will be known as the Terminator Hunter Killers emerged from their hidden base in the Appalachian Mountains they are under the command of Brigadier General Ryan Horton who unknown to anyone is the son of Sarah Connor and born 4 years prior to the events of the Terminator movie. His father is unknown. Two Terminators were sent back into time by his future self to protect him from Skynet if they ever found out and to make sure he was preparing for Judgment Day. Unknown to anyone within the Paramilitary Origination he created after he retired from the service. He used his family wealth to build a secret base in the mountains similar to NORAD but even more protected with even secret aircraft hangers, vehicle bays, and factories to build weapons, vehicles, aircraft and ammo with the help of the Terminators built by his future self. Many thought they were training for either an invasion from a foreign power or even an alien invasion which is what he uses as a cover for everything. After emerging from their hidden base he has his soldiers begin constructing more defenses into three levels if they're attack by Skynet. They have all heard the explanation from John Connor at Crystal Peak.**

Chapter 1

New Jersey, USA

Five years after Judgement Day

Lieutenant Ronon Connors and his team of Resistance soldiers are on a recon mission near Skynet Central on the East Coast of the United States. Lieutenant Connors was in the United States Army during the time of Judgment Day his platoon was up in the mountains enjoying some R&R. After all hell broke loose they had no clue what to do. They received a brief radio transmission to head to an old military base and that is how he met General Horton and his Paramilitary Origination. They enter New Jersey undetected at least they hope. Most of Skynet forces are T-1s, T-70s (which guard prison camps, and important facilities and also guard human collaborators onboard ships or anything needed), T-400s also called Rusters by the Resistance, and T-500s not to mention HK-Aerials also known as Hunter Killers. They're in the sewers of New Jersey so as not to be detected by HK-Aerials. They are moving as carefully has possible. Not all American cities were hit with nukes some were hit with only bombs design to wipe out people but some small towns or cites were left largely untouched. Lieutenant Connors turned around out of the 40 men that left Outpost Hampton in the remains of Baltimore Maryland he's only left with 26 men after they encountered Skynet forces not far from New Jersey they manage to escape thanks to the help of some A-10s from some unknown location. His mission is to gain intelligence on the status of Skynet Central defenses. They come across a ladder. "Private Gable get up there and see if the close is clear." Private Gable sling his M4A1 assault rifle over his shoulder and begins to climb the ladder. He moves the manhole cover back and ease an optic probe through it. He climbs back down and tells the lieutenant the close looks clear. One by one they climb the ladder. They formed a perimeter as each soldier climbs the ladder. The lieutenant points to the building and the soldiers move to it. Apparently at one time the building was a hotel. They can still see the remains of computers, chairs, and even the skeleton remains of people who were killed from the Nuclear fire. The lieutenant's ear piece buzz.

"Firefly, this is command what's your status?"

"Command, this is Firefly, we're in New Jersey no sign of any Skynet forces in the area except for a few HK-Aerials which attack us on the way here thanks for the assistance."

"No worries Firefly, gather what intel you can and get the hell out of their pickup will meet you at the predetermine rendezvous."

"Roger command, radio silence out," he says. Lieutenant Connors turned towards his men. "Lock and load make sure those T-rounds are loaded." They all swap out their regular magazine for one of 6 T-round magazines they carry. (T-rounds were design by Doctor Rebekah Granger a brilliant person who station at Alpha Base which is the supreme headquarters of the resistance movement on the East Coast. They will take out Terminators with only a 3-round burst to a Terminator skull or chest). They moved out and head towards the location of Outpost 121 the only Resistance base near Skynet Central East Coast. They move through the deserted streets using the shadows the moon is shining brightly. They all froze when they hear the all familiar sound of an HK-Aerial flying overhead. The HK-Aerial continues on towards the abandon city of New York and in its center Skynet Central for the East Coast. "Sir, is this your first time you been too New Jersey sir," a PFC asks Lieutenant Connors. He shakes his head. "Why didn't you get the intel the colonel needs before?"

"Because private, there wasn't anything there before Skynet was operating on the West Coast only." Several minutes later they arrived at an entrance to a Subway Tunnel just as an HK-Aerial appeared and open fire with its Miniguns. Four of his men are cut down they hurried into the subway tunnel.

"Where did the hell that came from?" A Sergeant asks.

"Must've been on patrol and we were in the wrong place at the wrong time," the lieutenant says. All of sudden the hear a noise.

"What's that?" Someone asks.

"Sounds like a helicopter?" Someone else answered. "Lieutenant, what do you think."

"I think we're in trouble Hydra has no aircraft within the city and they want enter the city because Skynet has the area around here protected from the air." Lieutenant Connors pointed down the old train track. An HK-Aerial Transport arrived over the subway tunnel and 18 T-400s along with a single T-500 exit from the transport. The T-400s are armed with special built projectile weapons similar to F-2000. The T-500 is also armed with the same weapon. They proceeded down the stairs. The T-400s moved ahead of the T-500. Lieutenant Connors know the Terminators are after them so he decides to do something about it.

Meanwhile at Alpha Base General Ryan Horton enters the command center. The soldiers inside go to attention and salute he returns the salute. "What's the status of Lieutenant Connors mission?"

"He's in New Jersey but they ran into several Aerial-HKs but Major Davenport dispatch several A-11s from one of our hidden base to take them out."

"Odd why would they use HK-Aerials when they know we had aircraft station near their since the Battle of Concord."

"What happen at the Battle of Concord?" A new technician asks.

"What's your name soldier?" General Horton asks her.

"Corporal Linda Meyer, I was recruited by Captain Samuel Barnes when he came to my town asking for volunteers for Hydra sir," She answered.

"The Battle of Concord was our first time we engage Skynet forces on the East Coast Major Maddison Mario lead the attack. Skynet forces were crushed but his battalion took heavy causalities. Skynet remembers each engagement we have with them even if they don't know where our bases are but I know Skynet is up to something," he tells her. "Lieutenant Angle, I want SitReps from all of our bases let's make sure Skynet isn't preparing for an attack against one of them."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Angle replies. He exits the command center and heads back to his office. The two Hydra Guards outside went to attention as he passes by them. one of them closes the door behind him. Doctor Rebekah Granger is waiting for him. He wasn't surprise to see her. She's a T-X101 built by his future self from plans they stole from Skynet but made it better. She was one of the 2 Terminators sent back in time to protect and assist him in defeating Skynet.

"What are you thinking Rebekah?"

"Skynet doesn't believe the east coast is much of a threat. Most of Skynet machines are station in New England with only a few down in Cape Canaveral, Florida. Your resistance forces control everything in between for the most part. Skynet main focus is the West Coast and Midwest."

"This is still going to be along war Skynet is probably already have plans for future terminators such as the T-600s-T-800s."

"The T-600s don't come into play until around 2016 or 2017 and the T-800s aren't activated until later in the war."

"I'm still having hard time believing everything you told me is coming to pass." A knock comes from the door. "Enter," he says. A nervous soldier entered. "What is it private?"

"Sir, all bases report all clear except for the base in New Jersey, we haven't been able to establish radio contact with them."

"Dam, let's see if Skynet will bother with one of our UAVs." The soldier nods. Two UAVs are launched from one of Alpha Base outpost towards New Jersey. The UAVs are equipped with Hellfire missiles which are able to take out most of Skynet terminator forces. The UAVs headed for Skynet Central. The UAV is of course equipped with Anti-tank and Air-to-surface missiles.

Lieutenant Connors has his men plant C-4 explosives in certain areas of the subway tunnels including on several support pillars he hopes to at least bury a few of the robots under tons of concrete. They get into position to wait for the Terminators to enter the trap. They can hear the Terminators coming they can only come from one way unless they want to burst through walls. An HK-Drone enters the subway tunnel. (The HK-Drone is the same one that was encounter at Edwards Air Force base in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines.) Lieutenant Connors and his men have their night vision googles activated. The enemy came within view and Lieutenant Connors gives the order to fire. The HK-Drone is the first one to be destroyed and then they targeted the T-400s and the T-500s the T-400s return fire an RPG blows one into. "Save those RPGs we made need them later." T-400s are the easiest Terminators to kill you can kill them with normal ammunition the same is true for the T-500s but a little harder. One of Lieutenant Connors men are killed in the exchange. He gives the order to blow the explosives and fall back. They begin retreating. The T-400s and T-500 give chase. Lieutenant Connors detonates the explosives concrete and rubble falls onto their heads. They exit from the subway tunnel into the now dark city they know they must be careful with the HKs infrared sensors make traveling at dark even more dangerous. One by one they exit the subway tunnel and enter the nearest building just in time because several HKs fly over and several HK-Drones also appear. They move down the street.

"Sir how much more do we have to go before we reach the Resistance camp here in New Jersey?"

"Not long now," Lieutenant Connors asks. They move towards the Resistance base in New Jersey. As they got closer they realize something was wrong. Lieutenant Connors point man hurries back. "Sir, I came upon one of their outpost and they're all dead." Lieutenant Connors orders his men to find cover. He picks an NCO while he and 3 men go and check out the base and try to find out what happen. They see the remains of destroyed Hunter Killers or HK aerials. Several ruins of T-1s and T-400s.

"Sir looks like the Resistance soldiers but up one hell of a fight?" one soldier says. They enter the remains of the hotel/parking garage the Resistance were using as their base of operation within New Jersey. They see plenty of dead bodies of Resistance soldiers and the remains of T-400s and a few T-1s and a couple of T-500s and a few HK-Drones. Lieutenant Connors sends a soldier to tell the others to join him. The rest of his men joined him at the now abandon Resistance base. "Make sure those .50 caliber machine-guns and the Mark-19 grenade launcher is maned," he orders.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from a Sergeant Cold," a soldier tells him. Lieutenant Connors answers the transmission.

"Sergeant Cold this is Lieutenant Ronon Connors where are you we'll come and get you."

"Negative lieutenant, Skynet has attacked our base within New Jersey we manage to escape Skynet somehow manage to find it and they are watching it head to rally point Bravo," Sergeant Cold says. The transmission ends.

"Gear up let's get the hell out of here," Lieutenant Connors says.

"Sir we got a mess of trouble heading our way?" One of his soldiers says. Lieutenant Connors looks out and sees a battalion size force of T-400s, a few T-500s, and around 30 T-1s and of course around a dozen HK Drones, and 6 HK-Aerials.

"That sure is a lot of Clankers," a soldier says. The Terminators and the HKs continue to advance.

"Sir, we found a couple of Stingers sir," a soldier says.

"We'll need them to shoot down those HK-Aerials," he says. "What are you waiting for light those Mother Fuckers up!" Lieutenant Connors soldiers open fire. One HK-Aerial is blown out of the sky from well place rounds from a .50 caliber machinegun. A second is take out when two RPGs hit it. The others moved away apparently don't want to meet similar fate. The T-400s, T-1s and T-500s continue to advance. Several HK-Drones are destroyed. The .50 caliber machineguns and Mark-19 grenade launchers are making short work of the advancing Clankers until the belts run dry and several soldiers had to reload them. An HK takes out one gun position before its destroyed by a Stinger. The T-400s and the lone T-500 continue to advance. A few more Resistance soldiers are killed in the exchange of gunfire. The T-400s force the Resistance Force back. T-1s begin rolling over the debris. An RPG takes out 2 of them before the HK-Aerial silence the Grows Nest. Lieutenant Connors orders his men to retreat to the escape tunnel. Another soldier takes out a T-1 and 1 T-400 with a LAW before he was killed by other T-400s. they enter the escape tunnel and head for the exit several T-400s are following them. One soldier leaves a satchel charge behind which seals the passage and buries the machines. They find several vehicles 1 with a .50 caliber machine gun and the other just a regular pickup truck. They jump in and head off. The remaining HK-aerials, and the HK-Drones fly after them. A Stinger fires but the HK dodges it. The .50 caliber rounds tore through the HK-Drones like they're nothing. Another soldier attempts to fire an RPG but he too misses. The Predator Drone appears and fires several Air-to-air missiles taking out one of the HKs. The other HK attempts to break off but it gave a Resistance soldier the time it needs to take out the HK with his Stinger. The HK crashes into the streets and buildings below.

"Lieutenant Connors, this is Alpha Base respond that's and order lieutenant," General Horton says.

"Sir, the Resistance base is gone but there are survivors at a rendezvous point," Lieutenant Connors tells him.

"Gather survivors I'll send birds to pick you up."

"Roger that sir," he says. The final HK bugs out but the Predator takes out the last HK.

"Sir, what support are we getting from command?" a sergeant asks

"IF I know the general, he'll send a squadron of A-10s and a squadron of F-22s along with several Black Hawks and Apaches to provide support." They arrived at the rendezvous point. The UAV is circling around. Twelve soldiers appeared out of nowhere. "Sergeant Cold, I'm Lieutenant Connors." The soldiers lower their weapons and gave each other hugs. "What happen sergeant how did they find you."

"We're not completely sure maybe one of our recon teams were captured and interrogated, but we have the intel on Skynet Central East Coast. That place is becoming a fortress. There is no way to get in there they even built Anti-Air emplacements to keep aircraft away and missiles and they built bunkers and auto-sentries. They have human workers to supervise by those dam machines." Sergeant Cold tells them.

"Let's get to the LZ," Lieutenant Connor says. They get into vehicles and head towards the LZ. Skynet is determined to protect Skynet Central. They arrived at the LZ and formed a perimeter with two men manning the two vehicles with the HMGs. Several helicopters appeared three Apache Gunships and 2 Black Hawks and Chinook. Lieutenant Connors and Sergeant Cold are surprise to see General Horton exit from a Black Hawk geared up along with Sergeant Steve a instructor at Alpha Base but also part of the Devil's Brigade a special forces unit assigned to Alpha Base. No one knows that Sergeant Steve is in fact a T-800 my future self-sent back. It's been given instructions as part of its programing plus ability to blend in even with dogs present just like the TX-101 as well. They know not to salute me when I'm on the battlefield. "Sir, what are u doing here?" Lieutenant Connors asks.

"I'm here to help you rescue those prisoners from the Labor Camp Sergeant Cold and his men found."

"Let's go kick some Toaster ass," a soldier says.

"Hooh-Rah," another one says. They begin boarding the choppers and are going to take the fight to the machines and free some captives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Resistance Forces under the command of General Ryan Horton are preparing to liberate some prisoners form a Skynet work camp. A-10s and F-22 Raptors will provide the diversion while Apaches support the other choppers. A UAV has also determined the camp is protected by a few Anti-Air emplacements. He contacts the Medusa a Sea Wolf-class submarine part of Hydra secret navy. Skynet has no way of tracking subs or ships at sea but still communications with the small Hydra Navy is kept brief and using encrypted communications. General Horton had time to prepare as best as he could for J-Day especially with the aid of two Terminators sent back in time. The Medusa does have some missiles non-nuclear and could possibly give them an edge. Commander Tom Hardy answers the call. The Medusa gets to where they can fire they've been running deep. They launched two missiles towards Skynet Labor camp to take out a few of the camps anti-air emplacements. The missiles are heading right for their intended targets. General Horton knows Skynet want be taken unware so he orders the F-22s and A-10s to begin their attack. HK-Aerials appeared but the F-22 Raptors make short work of the 2 HK-Aerials. An HK-Aerial does manage to shoot down one A-10 Warthog and it crashes into a AA Defense tower destroying it. The pilots know Skynet is always learning but right now they have the edge in air superiority especially on the East Coast since these fighters are part of Horton's Paramilitary Company. The missiles come in the AA emplacements try to knock them out of the sky even an HK-aerial attempts to intercept the missile but a Raptor destroys the HK. The missiles hit their target creating a breech point. General Horton give the order to get there now it want take Skynet long to send reinforcements from his main fortification on the East Coast New York City. Black Hawk lands and Horton's soldiers exit from the chopper including Sergeant Steve. Sergeant Steve splits off from the men. T-1s, T-400s, T-70s and a few T-500s are falling but Skynet has a large force within the camp. A bunker is keeping them from advancing any further but that is when an Apache Gunship takes out the bunker. General Horton is watching from a vantage point with some soldiers to protect him. Chinooks land under fire from T-70s in towers but the gunners are making short work of the T-70s and T-400s. the prisoners are being loaded onto the Chinooks. Sergeant Steve rips apart T-70s and T-400s like they're nothing and takes out a few T-1s. He received damage and knows he can't return to the Choppers with the damage he has sustain. As per his orders he will get the necessary intel the general needs for assault on Skynet assets and then make his way to a rendezvous point. The last chinook is filled and the Resistance soldiers began returning to their choppers to bug out before more Clankers arrived. F-22 Raptors have already returned to base. A-10s are continuing to provide support. They do several strafing runs onto Skynet reinforcements. General Horton realizes this is not just a labor camp but one of Skynet factories producing machines to fight against humanity. Several A-10s are coming in with bombs to render the factory and the labor camp obsolete. After the last chopper takes off with the surviving Resistance soldiers the A-10s drop their payload. The factory and the labor camp cease to exist. General Horton boards a helicopter and is on his way back to base but not Alpha Base he is determined to keep it safe for as long as possible they're heading to his base in Charleston Harbor, South Carolina. He's sure if Skynet had emotions he/it would be pissed off. Skynet resources are pretty much all over the globe trying to eradicate the human filth that still occupy the planet even after it destroyed much of them with the bombs and no nuclear ordnance. Skynet isn't to determine with the East coast as of right now compared to the Midwest and the West where they're more resources he needs to complete his work.

This operation caused some casualties and the lives of 6 pilots mostly from the Anti-Air emplacements and 1 from an HK but Skynet losses were worst but the machines aren't humans. The former prisoners were happy to be release and grateful. They were given rooms and shown to the mess hall and showers and they were given clean clothes and soft beds to sleep in. they get in line to get food the base personal allowed them to go first. General Horton makes his rounds many shake his hands and thank him. Some were former US Military soldiers and asks where they can join to fight the machines. He tells them where. He heads for the command center. He passes through the entrance the two guards outside salute and allow him entrance after passing a redical scan and DNA scan. He is aware some of these people may be collaborators working with Skynet so he'll play it safe and monitor all communications. They all went through scanning to make sure they didn't ben tag like you would an animal so nothing like that would give away their position. He has several backup locations. The base in Charleston Harbor is known as the Battery there is 1 naval warship in the harbor used by Hydra. They control the ruins of the city including Fort Sumter. Skynet has tried to take the Battery but was repulse by the Resistance Forces within the city. Skynet hasn't tried in a year to take it. The Battery isn't defended by only a single US Destroyer but also several fortified positions and bunkers along with several tanks and of course aircraft. Skynet does control certain areas mostly places above Virginia but the Resistance on the East Coast commanded by General Horton does have bases in New England but small. He has heard of a growing resistance movement but doesn't know if it's true or not. Part of him hopes it is because he knows he and his men can't win the war on their own.

"Sir, were receiving a message from the USS Willington," a solder says to him.

"Put it through," he replies.

"General Horton, this is General Hugh Ashdown Commander of the Resistance." Ryan couldn't believe his ears a global resistance force but according to the Terminators sent back to protect him John Connor commands the worldwide resistance force. He turns to one of his men and check on the identity of this General Hugh Ashdown and the USS Willington. They both check out.

"Open up a channel," Ryan tells one of his men.

"Yes sir," the communication soldier replies.

"This is General Horton Commanding Officer of the Paramilitary force known as Hydra and in charge of the Resistance Forces on the East Coast," he answers.

"General Horton, I heard a great deal about you over the course of my career you rose to the rank of general yourself if just some short years a brilliant man and served in front line combat. When you retired after the death of your mother and founded the Paramilitary Company called Hydra," Ashdown says over the radio. "I wonder if I may make port and discus some information with you and possibly recruit you to the Global Resistance. We've heard of you liberating P.O.W.s from a Skynet Labor Camp well done."

"Yes, general please come and dock." The USS Willington is on its way to Charleston Harbor. The USS Willington rose to the surface and some of the crew and General Ashdown exit from the sub interior. They're surprised to see a destroyer in the harbor along with some Coast Guard ships which are escorting them into the harbor. General Ashdown is surprise how well he has fortified the area. The USS Willington docks at one of the piers several soldiers help tie up the sub. General Horton and several of the commanders of the Battery are there to greet General Ashdown and his staff. General Ashdown and his staff approach them. General Horton and the commanders of the Battery salute him. Introductions followed General Horton is surprise to find out Ashdown's Second in Command is a Russian Naval Officer.

"Please general we have a conference room ready at the Hampton Bunker," Ryan tells him. They get into Humvees one of the Humvees as an Avenger System just in case Skynet decides to attack. They arrived at Hampton Bunker a fortified bunker with bunkers, guard towers and AA batteries along with an underground bunker with sealed fighting positions inside. They enter the conference room. Coffee and cakes are laid out. They take their seats. "General Ashdown, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said general I like to recruit you to the Global Resistance and give you permeant command of the East Coast and part of the Midwest/central United States. You've done amazing job holding onto portions of the East Coast but I assume you don't control everything."

"No but neither does Skynet," he answers. "They do have bases/factories in New England and Northfolk, and several places down in Florida. We have won some victories against Skynet right now just trying to gather intel on Skynet Strengths and weakness and plan our next move."

"I know eventually Skynet will attack bases like this and we'll have to go back to using more secret bases but for right now this place is safe and it gives people hope."

"I agree general what you have accomplish is amazing I don't understand how you've manage to do it." General Ashdown says. "I like to stay here for a while my sub gets some much need maintance."

"it will be my pleasure sir," Ryan says.

"Welcome to the Resistance general," Ashdown says. He hands Ryan a red armband.

"Thank you, sir," he says.

"You're Welcome general carry on," Ashdown says.

"Yes sir," General Horton says saluting and leaves the conference room. General Dmitri Losenko turns to General Ashdown.

"He's a brave soldier and brilliant tactician and someone says he's building weapons to fight the machines," General Losenko says to Ashdown.

"Yes, he is and I heard the same rumors but our boys need hope and he'll give it to them and we're going to need him to win this war," Ashdown says. They too leave the conformance room. A private wearing a marine uniform salute the two generals. They look at him.

"Sirs, General Horton has prepared rooms for you and your crew while your ship goes through repairs and rearmament," the private says.

"How old are you son?"

"Sixteen sirs," he answered.

"How well do you know General Horton son?" General Losenko asks.

"He saved my life sir me and several others and brought us here and we enlisted to fight the machines," the private answered. The private shows them their quarters. General Ashdown and General Losenko see armed soldiers outside their room. The private explain they're there to protect them and will accompany them everywhere while here.

"Does General Horton not trust us?" General Ashdown asks.

"We have fought collaborators working with the machines and the general is just being cautious I'm sure you understand but there could be traitors working for the machines who would love to kill you sir, so it's also for your protection." General Ashdown and General Losenko both nod knowing they'll take the same procession too.

Skynet Central East Coast. Its crawling with T-70, a dozen or more T-500s, a battalion of T-1s, and around several Battalions of T-400s and several squadrons of HK-Aerials aka Hunter Killers. It even has its own factories along with a devastating Anti-Air batteries which would make an airborne assault dangerous. Even ground assault would be dangerous but Sergeant Steve has found gaps in Skynet perimeter and he marks them in his memory to inform General Horton upon his return. He manages to take out a T-500 guarding the entrance to Skynet Central building. Sergeant Steve is making its way through the building. One of his red eyes is showing. He passed several T-500s but they didn't even look in his direction. A T-70 glance at him but kept moving. So far Skynet has no clue what's going on but he knows that can change.

 **Skynet: To all Units Skynet Central**

 **Rouge unit in facility capture do not destroy.**

 **Has intel on whereabouts of Human Resistance.**

 **Capture Unit do not destroy.**

Sergeant Steve is cornered by several T-70s. he knows Skynet is onto him but doesn't know he a more advance model. The T-70s charge at him but Sergeant Steve makes short work of them. Sergeant Steve enters looks like a command center. Several human traitors open fire on him but he takes them out with his pistol each shot in directed to the head. He inserts a device into one of the computers and begins downloading files.

 **Skynet: To all UNITs.**

 **Rouge unit downloading files stop him.**

 **Do not terminate capture for studying.**


End file.
